Shark Skin for a Demon Shark
by Necrosame
Summary: Kisame's most prized possesion is his samehada, but how did he get it? Oneshot on how he got his sword and what it means to him. Takes place before he joined akatsuki or the seven swordsmen. Rated T to be safe


Okay hey my name's necro...Im new to this but Im trying to do my best...I love my Kisa-san so I'm writing this for him

Warnings: Well no need for warnings, Its a pretty safe fic though there is some sexual references, its very mild and i dont go in to details

Disclaimer: well if I have to put a disclaimer in then it's obviously not mine...so now Im gonna go cry in a corner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rain.

It was raining and everyone was running to get out of the relentless downpour, everyone except one man. A young man who was no older then 18, was taller then 6 feet and already had years of ANBU experience under his belt.

He liked the rain, it made it easier to practice his water based jutsu and it got people to run inside there houses and give him the solitude he loved. People were annoying sometimes, though he'd never outright tell someone that, because despite his inhumanly monstrous appearance, he was raised to be polite and to use his manners.

"Kisame-san?" He stopped in the middle of a series of hand seals as his name was called, barley audible over the rain which was getting heavier with every second.

"What Samehada?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Um…I was just wondering…would you like to…"

"What? Listen I can't hear you, speak up."

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I-"

"Ugh. Come one." He said roughly grabbing her wrist and dragging her off the training grounds. so much for solitude.

Samehada was a member of Kisame's old 3-man cell and since she was in ANBU as well they often did many missions together, she was the villages best medic and a skilled weapon maker. She also had a crush on Kisame.

Could you believe it, she liked him of all people. She was obviously the most idiotic girl in the entire village for liking the boy who all other girls shrieked at and shunned. He could never understand why she liked him though; after all she was pretty, with her black and blue highlighted hair, her uniquely deep azure eyes and skin so tan most people mistook her for a Suna-nin.

"What did you want Samehada?" He asked trying to hold in his irritation

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to get some Dango but I see you're busy so I'll let you get back to your training."

"Tch. Too late now. You interrupted me already…Can't believe all you wanted was to get some Dango. Next time don't bother me unless it's important."

"I really am sorry Kisame-san…but…I came to see you for more then just Dango…I …need to talk to you…"

"Fine…we can talk at the Dango shop then" He said with a sigh.

Once at the Dango shop Kisame waited till they were both done with there Dango before asking Samehada what was going on.

"Kisame-san…are you alright…?"

"Are you serious?" her eyes quickly averted to her empty plate at his harsh tone. He didn't have time for this nonsense.

"I mean…well lately you've been acting different…"

"Like hell I have. I'm the same as always."

"No…I'm not the only one to notice. Our teammates have, the Jounin…even Kirikage-sama! Everyone's been talking about you; they've been saying that…well there starting to not trust you. There starting to doubt your loyalty to the village. They even called a meeting discussing you."

"Go on…" Kisame mumbled…he knew some people had noticed a change in his demeanor…that was expected… but to go so far as holding a council meeting over him…this wasn't good.

"Well nothing was really settled as to what actions would be taken but…one Feudal Lord, Feudal Lord Haijimei, He seems convinced that you're responsible for the sabotage incidents that have been plaguing the village recently."

This wasn't good…He had covered all his tracks expertly…no one should have suspected him…damn it all. He would need to take care of this Feudal Lord Haijimei lest all his plans be revealed prematurely.

"Kisame-san…I spoke for you. I said that you would never involve yourself in something like that. That your behavior was because of all the stress from the missions we've had recently."

She seemed to be trying to get him to say something but he was too lost in his thoughts.

"You…you were behind the sabotage incidents…weren't you…" Finally Kisame looked up from the hole he had been mentally drilling in the table.

"Something deep down told me you were…but I didn't want to believe it. Why are you doing these things?"

"Samehada…your in over your head…forget about this…I'll walk you home." He said trying to gets his voice as smooth and friendly sounding as possible. She gave a sigh of defeat and nodded slowly.

They paid for the bill and silently walked towards her apartment. Kisame knew what he had to do now, he had to fix all his mistakes and get rid of all the lose ends before to much was revealed. They reached her place.

"Thank you for walking me home Kisame-san that was very nice of you"

"Yeah. It was nothing…hey same-chan"

"Yes?" she perked up as Kisame referred to her as 'Same-chan', they had always been very proper in how they addressed each other, even when they were kids, she was curious as to this new title and couldn't help but shed the faintest blush.

"May I come in with you?" Her blush was now making it self prominently known; she bowed her head in a failed attempt to hide her burning face.

"Um…y-yes…of course Kisame-san" She stuttered out before turning to unlock her door, fumbling with her keys for a moment before they finally went in.

It was a small studio apartment; she had no known family which made Kisame's job easier. He had to get rid of her now; he couldn't take the chance of her talking. He gathered charka in his hands, readied to strike but before he could something warm and soft pressed against his lips. She had kissed him, just like that. In his shock he forgot about his previous attempt at attacking her, After all he would have never guessed that he would be getting his first kiss like that.

After a moment the warmth left and Kisame stood there, eyes wide in shock and he mentally slapped himself trying to regain his composure.

"I-I'm sorry Kisame-san…I"- This time she was taken by surprise as Kisame pressed his lips to hers.

They both stood there for a moment, Kisame bent over her so he could measure her short form. It became awkward after a moment, Kisame didn't know what to do next, and he was completely oblivious when it came to these types of things. Looking like a monster had its advantages on the battlefield but it left his life with women…well nonexistent.

Kisame was just about to give up, he should have know better then to let carnal desires get the better of him when suddenly a warm and moist appendage ran over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was doing but instead the warmth slid into his mouth. As if Kisame wasn't dumbstruck enough.

It wasn't till her tongue brushed over his teeth that he tried to mimic her actions. He pressed against her, deepening the kiss. Her tongue brushed over his teeth again, this time letting her blood spill, coating there kiss with a metallic taste.

Kisame was sure she would pull away now, utterly repulsed that she had been cut by his fangs, instead she leaned forward on tiptoes to try and deepen the kiss even more.

Kisame couldn't figure out if she was a masochist or just too stupid to realize she was making out with an abomination complete with fangs but he figured what the hell…This was probably the only time someone wouldn't be afraid of him, the only time someone would willingly be with him.

So he seized the moment and grabbed her thighs bringing them up to wrap around his waist and they made there way to the bed, never once breaking there increasingly violent and blood filled kiss.

They tumbled on her bed and broke apart to catch there much needed breath. Looking down at her, Kisame could see the numerous cuts on her bruising lips and blood seeping through her mouth. She was breathing heavy and he had to wonder how he would go about this next part.

Slowly he brought his hands to the collar of her shirt before quickly ripping it open, he also made fast work of her bra leaving her beat red and gasping under him.

"K-Kisame-san…I…I've never done this before…" she said softly. Kisame gave a grunt for a reply, he saw no need to tell her that he to had never done this, even tough most boys his age had already lost their virginity.

&&&&

They both now lay panting with a light coat of sweat dripping off them. The room was deathly silent compared to the grunts and moans that had just filled the small apartment only a moment ago.

Kisame was the first to move; he got up and quickly dressed. Samehada looked at his back as he readied himself.

"Samehada"

"Yes Kisame-san?" she asked, her voice a hushed whisper, still breathless from their previous actions.

"Get dressed" He grunted as he threw her shirt at her. She sat up, completely dumbfounded.

"w-what?"

"You heard me. I'll let you get dressed before I kill you so you won't have to go through the shame of the other ninjas finding your naked corpse. Dying while maintaining your dignity as a shinobi will be my parting gift to you."

She looked up at him for a moment, trying to search for some sign that this was all just a horrible joke, that she would wake up in bed with Kisame's arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. After staring into his cold beady eyes for what seemed like an eternity, she realized he was serious.

She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts before getting up and dressing herself and as soon as her forehead protector was tied around her waist, a sharp pain shot through her side.

She closed her eyes and choked back on a scream as Kisame's kunai dug into her ribcage. Her throat started to burn as a mix of bile and blood came up and she coughed it up on the ground.

"I wouldn't have told" She whispered weakly into Kisame's ear

"I know. I just couldn't take the chance." He said simply. She nodded her head slightly as if understanding.

"Well then…you gave me a parting gift…I suppose it's only right I give you one."

Kisame looked down at the half-dead girl in front of him. Her eyes were half lidded and blood was seeping through the corners of her crooked smile.

"I've been working on it for a while now…but it's finally done…it's-it's in the closet" she said pointing to the other side of the room.

Kisame looked from the closet to her wondering if he should trust her. Finally he came upon the conclusion that even if she did try to retaliate, she was to close to death to be a real threat, so he walked over and pulled open the closet door.

He was met with a strange sight; right in front of him, propped up on a stand was the strangest sword he had ever seen. Hell at first he didn't even know if it was a sword.

It was huge with a gold handle, accented with a skull and the blade seemed to be made of…scales or teeth of some sort.

"I made that sword especially for you" Came Samehada's dying voice. "It reminds me of you. As you can see it's quite unique…it is a sword that doesn't cut, but shaves. It also has the ability to devour charka…Go on…pick it up…"

Kisame did so and as he grasped the handle a tingle went up his arm, as if the sword were greeting him, he could feel small vibrations running through the handle as if it were the swords life force he was feeling.

"On our last mission we had…outside the wind country…I kept a sample of your blood from when I healed your cuts and sealed it into the sword…now the sword may only be wielded by you and you alone."

Kisame chose now to speak.

"Tch. Well this definitely makes my gift look like shit" a soft chuckle could be heard coming from Samehada's direction followed by vicious coughing. Kisame refused to look at her.

"No Kisame... You gave me…the greatest gift…of all"

Those were the last words she said before the life completely left her. She was no more then a lump of bloodied flesh, eyes open and hazed from death, looking at nothing and everything all at once.

Kisame didn't know how long he stood there, eyeing the corpse of his long time comrade and short time lover.

Wait…Lover…he didn't love her did he?

He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head to himself.

She was the only person to understand him. The only person to care for him. In return for her loyalty toward him he would give her his love.

What good it would be to her now that she was dead he didn't know, but either way he swore himself to her and only her.

He picked her up and pulled the Kunai out of her side before laying her on the bed that they had made love on not to long ago and took one last look at her.

He jumped out her window, sword in hand and quickly made his way to the Feudal Lord Haijimei's mansion.

&&&&

"Samehada, we always were a good team huh" Kisame chuckled while standing over the feudal Lords tattered and mutilated body.

Her name rang out in his ears, sending a pang in his heart. He looked at the perfectly made sword before nodding to himself

"We still are a good team…Samehada"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well thats all...to all of you who took the time to actualy finish this...thnx

Im new to this whole writing thing so im not that good...reviews would be appriciated, I take constructive critisim but flames will only be used to light my candles and nothing more...so plz be nice 3


End file.
